dreams can come true !
by Canthelpbeingme1298xxxx
Summary: When Jordyn starts to have nightmares about Luke, she fears it could be true. After finding out it is true, Sarah Jane and the gang go to Oxford to find that the dream is coming true and they got to stop it before its to late. Sarah Jane must face her fear, when she finds a helpless Luke and her worse enemy returns. PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ENJOY! :) xxxx
1. Chapter 1

A turn was made in the guest room at Bannerman Road where Jordyn was turning as she was having a dream, but not the kind that she would like to remember. She could see herself in a room at Oxford University where her boyfriend Luke Smith studies. Luke was made by the Bane an alien species who wanted to take over the world, but with help from Sarah Jane Smith they stop them and now she has Luke as her own son.

As Jordyn walked through the hall way she sawed some shadows, but they didn't seen her. They started walking towards an elevator. She walked with them but she couldn't make out who they were. The figure pushes the button, but not the way you would think. The finger press 3,2,5,1 and the big red emergency button. And down they went Jordyn was confused she still didn't know where she was going and why she was there.

The figure was still a blur to her as they reach the end, the elevator doors opened and with shock to see a big room fall of smoke. Also she saw all the children from Oxford that explains why the school was empty. Jordyn looked all over for Luke but no sign of him. Looking over her shoulder she could see the figures again, she could hear them saying to each other prepare for more brain power, they started walking away to another hall way. Jordyn was terrified to know what they were up to. She decided to follow them, they was still talking than the figure unlocked an old door and opened it inside was Luke tied up by the hands, legs and the mouth. Jordyn was shock to see him like this, she ran over to him but no one can see her so she couldn't help. Jordyn looked up at the figure was still a blur, they stop talking than started again, but said if all goes wrong he will open us to our victory. To take over the world! Jordyn's eye opened wide. Jordyn woke up with shock and horror in her eyes.

It was morning in Bannerman Road, and Sarah Jane Smith was making breakfast for Sky and Jordyn. Jordyn was sleeping over for two weeks as her family was on a business trips around London.

"Sky, Jordyn Breakfast is getting cold" said Sarah Jane.

It was a exciting day for Sarah Jane and the Bannerman Road gang because Luke was coming home from Oxford. Jordyn ran down the stairs still shock about what she dreamt that night and sat down.

"Sarah Jane I had a dream last night and it was about Luke and it was so real and, and..."

"Jordyn. It was just a dream and what Luke... Don't worry he's coming home today and you know that." Sarah Jane said.

Yes, I guess so, but it was so real." Sky came down the stairs morning and stared eating her breakfast.

Later on that day everyone was in the attic Clyde and Rani was there too everyone was waiting for Luke. He was six hours late.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic" said Clyde.

Rani butted in "this is Luke where talking about and he's never late." "Well he's not coming, I got to go any way" said Rani.

"The same my mum wanted me back before eleven and its ten to eleven now so". Said Clyde

"It ok Luke would hopefully be here tomorrow" said Sarah Jane.

"Ok than" said Clyde

"Bye Sky, bye Jordyn".

"Bye Sarah Jane." Rani finished off.

As Clyde and Rani walked out of the attic door you can hear the front door shut.

"Sarah Jane, do you think that Luke not being here is weird." Jordyn said.

"Jordyn is this about your dream last night."

Jordyn nodded

"I told you dreams are made up."

"Yes, but don't worry but I keep on hearing him calling for help it weird." Said Jordyn

"Well I going to bed it could be nothing like you said he could be here tomorrow."

"That's right" Sarah Jane said "off to bed tell Sky I been there in a minute to say goodnight."

The next day Jordyn and Sky went to the attic

"Mr Smith we need you."

The chimney turned into a super computer with green and blue lights flashing and a scream in the middle. "Good morning Jordyn and Sky what can I do for you."

"I would like you to analyse me Mr Smith." Jordyn said.

"Why?" Mr Smith replied "I have been having dreams about Luke and I think they are real but Sarah Jane doesn't believe me."

Jordyn stood in the middle of the room and a green light went up and down her body. Suddenly Sarah Jane walked through the door

"What is going on?"

There was a silence in the room until Mr Smith said

"Analyse complete."

"Well Mr Smith" said Jordyn,

"Jordyn's dreams are 100% true."

Another silence in the room Jordyn turned to Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane was shock as well if the dream was true and how it has Luke involved.

"Tell me Jordyn what happened in your dream." Sarah Jane said.

So Jordyn told Sarah Jane what happened after a couple of minutes of telling, Jordyn grabbed her phone

"We got to call Clyde and Rani." "Speaking of the devils" said Sky with a laugh, as Clyde and Rani walked through the door.

"What's going on?" Rani asked.

"We are going to Oxford to get Luke we'll explain on the way, come on." Sarah Jane said.

Everyone rush out of the door and into the little green car.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that Jordyn's dream about Luke is true and we got to stop who ever from taking over the world?" Said Clyde

"Yes that's about right" said Sarah Jane.

"Somehow someone wants to take over the world with power, brain power and they want to do it at Oxford the place where people got that kind of brain power." Rani said.

As they reach the front gates of Oxford University they stopped. The school was empty no cars, no children. As everyone got out of the car they walked to the front doors. It was locked. Everyone moved out of the way as Sarah Jane got out her sonic lipstick and opened the doors, and walked in.

"We need to get to an elevator" said Jordyn.

They ran over to the closest elevator, "how are we supposed to get down if there's no way to get down" said Clyde. Jordyn step forward and press the buttons that she remembered 3,2,5,1 and that big emergency button and down the elevator went in a fast speed. As the doors opened that horrible smoke was everywhere and the children was still as they were.

"Wow, so what do we do then?" Clyde asked.

"Jordyn and I will find Luke and you three find out what all this is about. Ok." Sarah Jane said.

As three went one way the other two went the other, Clyde, Rani, and Sky walked the dark hall way they saw something, it was the figure, this time it wasn't bury, it was a she with dark brown hair it had her back to Sky when she had the feeling that see was behind it all.

"We got to follow her" said Sky.

"Why?" Clyde said.

"We just got to." Sky said, as they went opinion way to follow the mystery woman.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane and Jordyn were looking for Luke. Jordyn found at old door that Luke was kept prisoner. Here, Sarah Jane. Jordyn tried to open the door but it was locked. Sarah Jane got her sonic lipstick out again and the door opened, they pushed it and inside were Luke. It was how Jordyn remembered it, tied by the mouth, legs and hands. They both ran over to help him. Jordyn and Sarah Jane untied Luke his eye was open with the sign of relief. Sarah Jane looked at him she looked like she had a tear in her eye. "Luke you ok."

After following the woman around the large room Rani found a little room that wasn't locked, they walked in.

"Look at this" said Clyde.

Inside were alien weapons and agents all over the room and papers all on the floor. Rani picked up a paper that fell on floor.

"Clyde, Sky look who this address to." Before she could fished her sentences someone was about to walk through the door

"Quick hide" said Sky.

As they hide betide the desk the figure walked in with a slimy smile.

"Luke how did all this happen" said Sarah Jane.

"I don't know it started when everyone was called it to the hall and then somehow down here in this kind of factory under the school" said Luke "after I was pushed a side and got tied up, they're doing something with brain power." "Do you know who's behind all of this?" asked Sarah Jane.

"it's... RUBY."

Sarah Jane turned white as a ghost, because Ruby White was betide all of it Ruby is one of Sarah Jane's worse emery and she was here back on Earth. A small clap was made betide them. It was Ruby.

"Well done Sarah Jane Smith for coming this far, but I am sorry to inform you but its stops here."

With that mysterious evil look that left Sarah Jane, Luke and Jordyn worried. "How are you going to do that, then Ruby if I defeated you the last time what makes you think you would this time." Sarah Jane said with power. "Because" said Ruby "I have got your son and Jordyn."

Sarah Jane looked behind her, they were gone.

"Where are they?" asked Sarah Jane. "Somewhere around our little factory" answered Ruby Really knowing where there are.

Meanwhile Clyde, Rani and Sky looking around the factory when they came across a weird looking alien that has a dark blue and dark red body and head with 6 eyes.

"What are they doing?" asked Sky. "Donno but it must relate to the fact of all this brain power." Answer Rani as she looked at her phone hoping Sarah Jane or Jordyn to call

"Where are we?" Jordyn asked.

"I don't know! I think a spare room or something like that." Luke Answered.

"Can we get out?" She asked.

Jordyn went over to the door and as they thought, locked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have a hair grip of something. "Luke asked.

Jordyn stared at him weirdly and handed him a hair grip.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well I think you already know that" said Ruby "after you messed with my plans I thought revenge, so I had the idea of brain power."

"But why here." Asked Sarah Jane

She looks at Ruby and Ruby just smirked back.

"Well I guess you helped with that, when you believed I was on your side. You told me about Luke and how he went to Oxford." Ruby said.

Sarah Jane got worried if anything happened to the gang, it was her fault. So Ruby carried on.

"So, I did a little research and found out that Luke was made by aliens am I right." Ruby asked.

Sarah Jane nodded. Then Ruby carried on.

"And had also had a mind of over a 1000 different peoples, so I thought if I get out of here I can make an army and take the brain power of the rest of the school and if it all went wrong I could use that brain power plus Luke's and rule the stars. Ruby finished.

Sarah Jane just started at her with fear in her eyes.

In the office Rani, Clyde and Sky was looking at the paper Rani had just found.

"Look Ruby White." Rani said.

"It can't be. "Clyde answered back.

"Who is she?" Sky asked as she never heard of the woman before. So Clyde and Rani started explaining.

"We need to found mum and tell her. Now" said sky.

As they went out of the door they didn't realised that a camera was watching them.

Click!

"Yes" Luke and Jordyn said as they hug each other.

"Let get out of here" said Luke.

They found whole army workers of aliens.

" Come on" Luke said taking Jordyn's hand and walking away.

"Look is that Jordyn and Luke" asked Clyde.

"Yes. Yes it is" said sky.

They walked over making sure not to getting spotted by the aliens.

"Luke, Jordyn" the three said and hugged them. They were happy to see that they were both alright. They walked somewhere different to make sure they wouldn't get spotted.

"Where's Sarah Jane" Rani asked

Jordyn and Luke looked at each other and told them what had happen.

"So somehow she took you to this place without actually moving you and she got mum" said Sky.

"Yh. We must find her. "Jordyn Said.

After that they all went to find Sarah Jane.

Ruby ordered two aliens to go beside Sarah Jane as she showed her around the factory.

" Ask you can see they are not making the amount of brain power I wanted, even though I got almost all I can get of them and that when Luke comes in" Ruby said with a laugh.

But Sarah Jane just stared wanting to know more.

"With Luke I found out that if I take all his brain power he will die and this almost happened before. And that was the revenge I wanted Luke was the only thing that completes your life if he was taken away from you, them it would be easy then bye, bye Rani, Clyde, Jordyn and sky this new kid of your I heard" Finish Ruby.

Sarah Jane had fear in her eyes and wanted to something but what?

What they didn't know was that the gang was listening to every word. All of their faces was white as Sarah Jane's.

"What are we going to do?" Jordyn asked. Still holding Luke's hand.

"Firstly we find a way to get Sarah Jane back and secondly we keep them away from Luke" answered Clyde.

Everyone agreed and made a plan to get Sarah Jane back and made sure that they wouldn't get Luke.

"Ok so the plan is Jordyn and Luke gets the aliens around Sarah Jane to go away while Rani, and sky get Ruby away and I while take Sarah Jane." Clyde finished everyone agreed and got to the places.

"So how did you escape from space then" asked Sarah Jane


	4. Chapter 4

"Well..." Began Ruby was she was interrupted by Rani and Sky.  
Ruby walked a few steps and looked she glared and turned to see Sarah Jane gone and the aliens gone.  
She clicked her fingers and 5 aliens came to her.  
"Find them!" She shouted and they all went in different directions to catch them.  
Rani looked behind her and saw 2 aliens  
"Keep running" she said.  
They ran into a room and hid when the aliens ran in they started to look for them. They quietly ran out and locked the aliens inside.  
"Come on let's go and find the others" she Sky after and quick high five before going.  
Luke and Jordyn was being chased by the 2 aliens they planed of getting away but had an new one behind them. They were far ahead until they met 3 different path ways.  
"Which way" Jordyn asked quickly.  
"Um... This way" Luke answered pointing at the first path.  
"Come on" Luke said whilst grabbing Jordyn s hand as they both ran to a dead end.  
"Clyde this way" Sarah Jane told him and they both ran into a small space and hid the 2 aliens ran pasted them without noticing.  
"We got to find the others and stop Ruby." Sarah Jane said.  
Just then Rani and Sky ran past.  
"Hey. Hey guys." Clyde said quietly  
they both stopped and turned to them and joined them.  
"Have you seen Luke or Jordyn?" Sarah Jane asked.  
"No. We thought they were with you." Sky said.  
"Come on let get a closer look at that control panel and she if they are close by." Sarah Jane said.  
They agreed and walked towards the control panels.  
"Quickly someone is coming" Said Sky.  
They hid to see a group of aliens with Luke and Jordyn going towards Ruby.  
"Oh no they got them. We must get them back." Clyde said.  
They got closer to hear what Ruby was saying.  
"Good. What about the others." She asked.  
The shook they head  
"What! She screamed. She walked away and looked at the other children and looked back at them.  
She had a weird look on her face; she walked towards Luke and Jordyn.  
"Go and find the others and don't come back until you do" she told them and looked down at Luke and Jordyn.  
"How did you escape that room it was locked from the outside?" She asked angrily.  
They both looked at each for a while until Luke answered.  
"We picked the lock." He said looking at the floor.  
"That was smart was it" she said sarcastically.  
Jordyn and Luke looked at each other.  
After a while a noise was made behind them and they both looked around to see Sarah Jane in fount of 2 aliens.  
"We found one, Miss, the others are looking for the other children." one said of the aliens.  
"Good, Good" Ruby said clearly pleased she has Sarah Jane.  
"Well, well Sarah Jane. It looks like your plan to stop me failed again!" She said with a laugh. Sarah Jane just looked at her clearly she had a plan up her sleeves.  
Clyde, Rani and Sky walked towards the control panels unnoticed by the aliens and Ruby.  
Rani got out Sarah Jane sonic lipstick.  
"Ok Sarah Jane said just to point at it and it will not work after that right." Sky said.  
"Yes just about right and all of this" she pointed at the children "will stop" Rani said.  
She pointed the sonic lipstick at the control panel and a bang was made and smoke came out.  
"Yes!" The three said and hugged each other.  
"WHAT, was that" Ruby screamed.  
She ran over to see black and grey smoke all around the control panels and the machines stopped working.  
"What did you do?" Ruby said madly.  
"Nuffin" said Sarah Jane laughing and her arms over Luke and Jordyn.  
Ruby looked at Sarah Jane and then at Luke and Jordyn she gave a little smile she opened her mouth to say something when Rani, Clyde and Sky came past with almost 5 aliens.  
"We found them, Miss" said one alien.  
"Great. The more the better. Well done take the children away. You" she pointed at an alien close by and whispered something in his ear.  
"Got it!" Ruby finally finished.  
"Yes, Miss" he answered.  
"Wait where are you taking them" Sarah Jane panicky said, as they took the children away.  
But all Ruby said was  
"Revenge!"  
Sarah Jane just looked at her with fear in her eyes.  
The aliens pushed the kids inside an old room, they all felled to the floor expects Luke who an alien was holding his shirt.  
"Let him go." Clyde shouted.  
But all they did was pulled Luke away and lock the door.  
Clyde and Jordyn ran to the door and tried kicking the door down put it didn't work.  
"Were stuck here are we." Sky said sounding scared. Rani and Jordyn went over to comfort her.  
Luke was chucked into a medium size room with nuffin inside he looked up at the walls to see wires everywhere.  
Sarah Jane was still with Ruby looking like she wanted to run and help the others but her mind told her not to just yet.  
"Come with me Sarah Jane." She Ruby  
Sarah Jane had no choice but to follow, they went to a little room with TV screens and another control panel but this one was much small.  
The smallest TV screen showed the gang stuck in the one room. Sarah Jane looked to see if everyone was there, but when she realised that one was missing she started to panic.  
"Where is Luke" she said trying not to sound scared.  
Ruby pointed at the main screen and said "there"  
Sarah Jane saw Luke in the small room walking around.  
"Let him go" Sarah Jane said  
"No way would I do that" she answered back and pushed a blue button.  
Sarah Jane saw Luke fall to the floor by the wall. He started to look pale and weak.  
"Stop it! Please stop it" shouted Sarah Jane.  
Ruby just looked at her and carried on looking at the screen.  
Back where Clyde, Rani, Jordyn and sky was held all was quiet until...  
"Oh my gosh!" Rani said standing up, everyone was looking at her." I just remembered we got Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick."  
Everyone stood up and went to over to Rani.  
"Come on let's try it" said Sky.  
They went over to the door and Rani pointed the sonic lipstick at the door and it opened.  
"We need to find Luke" said Jordyn.  
"Ok, let's go" Clyde answered.  
After looking for what felt like an hour they found the room where Luke was.  
"What are they doing to him" asked Sky.  
"Stand back" said Rani point the sonic lipstick at the door.  
The door opened.  
"It worked!" Said Clyde thinking it wouldn't.  
Jordyn and Sky was about to run in when Clyde stopped them.  
"Wait it look like this thing is still on." He told them.  
"I don't care if we don't do anything than he could die, you heard Ruby." Jordyn spat back.  
"Ok want we will do is we all run in a grab Luke and get out of there, ok" Rani said.  
They all agreed.  
"Ready?" Said Sky  
They all nodded and ran in.  
They grab Luke and stared to run back they felt weak trying.  
"Almost there" said Rani  
They got through the door in one pieces. All of their strengths came back to them quickly and Luke came around.  
"What happened" he asked  
"We'll explain on the way come on" Sky answered him.  
Ruby looked like she was going to kill someone her face was red.  
Sarah Jane was trying not to laugh.  
"How's revenge working out for you Ruby" she asked.  
"Oh I will get that revenge if I had to do it myself. " She said back at her.  
They all stopped to think and catch their breaths.  
"We need to think" said Jordyn. "How are we going to stop Ruby"  
"I've got an idea. "Luke said as he told them his plan.  
"We need to get all the kids out of there that's main thing plus getting mum at the same time" Luke started.  
After what seems like hours they managed to get all of the kids to elevator, it was only after they finished that Sky noticed something strange.  
"Why was this so easy?" She said.  
It took a minute but finally Rani spoke. "Sky your right! Where are all these aliens then?"  
"I don't know but let's hope we don't run into them. "Clyde said.  
Everyone nodded and ran to find Sarah Jane.  
Jordyn stopped causing Sky and Clyde to run into her.  
"What gives "said Clyde rubbing his head.  
" I know I might sound stupid, but can u live without a stomach!" she asked.  
They all looked at her like she was crazy.  
"No of course not, come on let's go." Said Clyde but Jordyn stopped them again.  
"Then how can Ruby is still here, we got rid of her stomach the last time we face her, so how is she still alive?" Jordyn asked.

"Jordyn's right! How is Ruby still alive?" Sky said.

"Ok let's work that out when we find Sarah Jane." Clyde said and with that they all started to run and find Sarah Jane.


End file.
